Faraway from Here
by White Summoner
Summary: A characters reflections on what was...


**Faraway from Here **

By White-Summoner

Author's Note: Hi, hi. Please be gentle this my first attempt at a one-shot fiction and really any fan-related piece in general. But, any constructive criticism is more than welcome, I'm always looking to improve.

Warnings: Um, I took some liberties with one of the characters considering she doesn't 'wake' up until the end of the series and I also apologize for any OOC, I did the very best I could to keep it IC. Also, be a ware there are some spoilers here too.

Disclaimer: I like Denial and Iwrote and own the Haiku below.

I will protect you

Always with my own strength

**Now and ever more..!**

xXx

"Wait….waaiitt for me!" a small whine shouted from behind me, I did my best to ignore it, so, I kept on walking. Hoping she would go away and pester someone else. But, that I guess that was wanting too much.

"Wait…up!" She complained again.

"…." Was my response.

"Uw walk way to fast!" The small girl moaned, she was chasing after me now, it was useless there was no way I was going to get rid of her. So, I ended up caving in like l used to.

So, I sighed, "Alright…fine…", and let the 'pest' catch up with me. It wouldn't be so bad if she didn't want to spend every waking moment with me. Anyway, she followed me like always, I assume this is how people got the idea that we were an un-separate pair and how we appeared covet each others company.

I would never admit to it but, I enjoyed spending time with her. I loved the strength she seemed to give me with something as simple as a smile. That same smile and glee-filled laughter would always light up a room. What I hated the most was when she cried, leaving some kind of rage would take over me.

xXx

I remember racing over to her with tears following down her rosy cheeks,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, just go away… " She just sat there sobbing, refusing to tell me what had made her so upset. I just had to learn to comfort her silently by pacing my hand on her shoulder. I patiently waited until, she deiced to explain to me, what had made her cry.

"They're so mean…." She told me softly

"Who?" I asked, allowing myself to wrap my arms around her to hopefully bring some comfort to her. I eventually got her to tell me what was bothering her. And handled the problem as best as any thirteen year old could…it seemed to be resolved…well at least for now.

xXx

Several years later, again I found those same kids were picking on her. But, the teasing was more than the simple harsh word or two. She was covered with bruises. Her gentle face was also stained with tears and dirt. This time those kids had pushed me to my limit….my rage was so great it was almost if my mind blanked out any other emotion. I remember so clearly what my thoughts were and what my actions should have been.

Before doing anything, I lifted her up and wiped away her tears. After making sure she was okay I immediately snapped around to three taller boy's in front of me. I was going to give them more than a simple piece of my mind. Charging up to them, glaring so hard that I could even feel it.

"Oou I'm soo scared—" I didn't even let the taller boy of the group of three finish his sentence when I shoved my fist into his side. Causing the other two to run for their money. As the boy fell to the ground I climbed on top of him and beat him so brutally that he ended up crying as hard as she was. It was unfortunate that my father was nearby and caught me in the act a pulled me off the boy… and we had a long a serious talk after that. Even though I was punished for my "Irresponsible behavior". Though I think a small part of him was proud of me. The next couple of years seemed to be going well until that day that changed my life forever.

xXx

I remember this day even more clearly than the years before. The bright hanging lamps and the large crowds of people. I felt the festival was the best way the celebrate her one and only sweet sixteenth. Before I could even sit down I soon discovered that I had lost her in the oversized crowd of people. Panicking I raced to find her….though it wasn't long before I found her inside a small jewelry shop. She was staring wide eyed at pair of dangling gold earrings. My eyes widened but, not for the same reason.

She finally pulled her eyes away from them ." There you are , I've been looking all over for you."

I rolled eyes, "Sure you were"

She leered at me slightly and then smiled "May I show you something?"

I simply nodded my head.

She pointed to those earrings and asked me "Can I get them…they're so beautiful?"

I frowned slightly and told her that unfortunately I didn't have the money for them. But, I regretfully tell to her to head on home. We only lived maybe ten minutes away from the area. After the coast was clear I bought the earrings for a surprise to give to her the next morning. As I walked out I saw a speeding limo but, for a moment I didn't thin anything of it. But, my mindset quickly adjusted as I saw the car race towards her. I tried yelling at her to get out of the way. So I tried waving at her instead when I saw her turn around the only thing she did was just smile as she was struck down by the spending vehicle. I raced over to her as fast as I could with tears flooding down my face. Begging anyone and everyone to call an ambulance. Once she was taken I ran home to tell my parents the horrible news…little did I know that her accident was the first of two horrors that occurred that night.

Those few minutes had felt like hours as I made my way to the house. When, I finally got home I had some sense of relief, That was until the whole house lit.My home was now blazing with fire. I quicklyran in hoping to find my parents…I did, I found them dead! I found myself lost in grief with even more tears flooding down my face…I don't really want to explain any further, I may end up crying again…even looking at you now...taking your name....still doesn't ease the rage inside of me.

xXx

All I can truly grasp now is…you're so cold and distant now…just like me. From this point on...I swear to you...I willwreck revenge agianst those who put us in this hell...I'll do anything...to get us out!


End file.
